Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display device is a self-luminescent display device, from which a light is emitted by applying a voltage to an organic layer including an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween to recombine electrons and holes in the organic emission layer. An organic light emitting display device may not only have a smaller volume than a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) or a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), but may also feature wide viewing angle, fast response, and low power consumption, thus being spotlighted as a next-generation display device.
In an organic light emitting display device, an organic light-emitting element is disposed at a display area. The organic light-emitting element includes a pixel electrode and a counter electrode, which face each other, and an emission layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. Because such an organic light-emitting element may be easily damaged by various substances, such as moisture or oxygen from the outside, an organic light-emitting element may be sealed to prevent permeation of external impurities. One of the popular methods therefor is sealing edges of a substrate by using a frit material.
However, a sealing portion formed of a frit is vulnerable to external shock, and thus, improved mechanical strength is desirable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.